Every event of brain injury is sudden and unexpected, and families of the brain injured are often unprepared for the drastic life changes they face. Researchers agree that families who have had experience with brain injury caregiving are excellent role models who provide emotional support and practical knowledge. In Phase I, IDI produced a voice-activated multimedia prototype that allows caregivers to directly dialogue with experienced peers. It demonstrated that this multimedia model is a feasible method of communication for this group, and that family caregivers not only accept this approach but are enthusiastic about it. In Phase II, IDI will develop a series of new case studies, providing expanded content recommended by Phase I test participants, and will determine the impact of these programs on families who have only recently experienced a brain injury. The new interviews will be designed to enable any family member, regardless of race, gender, age, family role, or economic status, to gain insights and knowledge through virtual dialogues with experienced peers. A rigorous controlled study will be conducted to measure the effect of these Virtual Conversations/TM program on practical knowledge, emotional support, and the communication between family members. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The library of interactive interviews will be distribute to acute care hospitals, rehabilitation hospitals and rehabilitation units, physicians, HMOs, and insurance companies throughout the country. Distribution ch channels will include advocacy associations and organizations. Promotional activities will include advertising, conferences, direct mailings and direct sales.